The Obssession of Marble Pie
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: Pinkie and her family are in a bind and she managed to recruit Spike to lend a hand on the farm. On the first day he makes an enemy and an admirer, now the only question is which one is more dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

The Obssession of Marble Pie

 ***A\N Hello my friends. The following story is going to be an AU anthor story involving Spike (shocker right?) and Marble Pie. A little word of caution to anyone who might have a sensitive palet about this kind of things, this is going to be something of a Yandere story. Don't worry it won't have any blood and guts but it will get a little cringy at times. Reader beware.**

It had been a simple enough day when he waked into Sugarcube Corner. Spike had just gotten the day off while Twilight and Rarity were in Trottingham dealing with some sort of issue about a fasion library or some such nonsense.

While Rarity's beauty had only grown in the three years that Spike had known her his infatuation simply hadn't. Spike had grown quite a bit in thoughs three years. the once short chubby little fifteen year old grew into a tall you gentledrake.

Spike stood at a good seven feet tall, as tall as the princesses. He generally kept his spines trimmed down to nubs except for his top three spines, the second two downward but his first he curved over his face like one of thoughs anime characters he loved. Twilight had always told him it was silly but he enjoyed the look so he took it further, he wore black jeans with several belts hanging off of the hip and legs and a black sleveless shirt with a trench coat over it.

Much to the suprise of the drake when he walked in he found Pinkie sitting in a booth. This on it's own wasn't such an odd occurance, the plump pink mare could never get enough of the sweets that she hand a hand in making, no the oddity was that she was sitting quietly with the most serious expression he had ever seen her make.

"Pinkie," Spike asked, "you alright?" Spike took this opprotunaty to take in the pink mare, something he rarely took the time for. Pinkie wasn't fat by any means but she wasn't thin either, most of the stallions around Ponyville liked to caller her 'curvey' and Spike liked to knock out the front teeth of anyone who said anything more crass. Her typical attire was generally a sriped shirt and a pair of denem jeans, both of which had to be at least a size and a half to small.

Pinkie sighed before she looked up at the dragon, a small smile crossed her face, "Oh hey Spike, how are you today?"

Spike raised a nonexistant eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure I asked you first Pink," he said as he gave her a disarming smile and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on Pinkie, what's wrong."

Pinkie focused her baby blues on his vibrant eyes for a moment before she let loose a sigh and refocused on the uneaten cupcake, "I got a letter today from my pa. He said that he needs me to come over and help with the up coming mineral harvest."

"Is that a bad thing?" Spike asked with a tilt of his head, "I thought you loved seeing your family."

"Of course not," Pinkie said, "I love seeing my family. The problem is that ma and pa aren't going to be there, they have buissiness in Manehatten which will leave my sisters and I alone to bring in the harvest on our own. To make matters worse we have some boulders that need moving and braking but we don't have the equipment to do it. I don't know what to do Spike!"

'Thoughs damn blue eyes,' Spike thought as he watched Pinkie sinking into her seat. Spike began going over his scedule for the next few months, if living with Twilight taught him anything it was to plan ahead. 'The only thing I can think of that actually needs my attention is that sit down with Blueblood next month about finding him naked in that alley...'

"Tell you what Pinkie," Spike said, drawing back her attention, "I doubt Twilight's going to say no but if she's okay with it I would be happy to lend you a hand." Spike quickly found himself pinned to the ground by the hyper active pink pony, a long and seamingly endless string of "thank you's" streaming from her.

The very next day Spike found himself on a train. He sighed as he laid his head back against the window, to his left Pinkie was going about a mile a minute about her family. Spike had never formally met most of her family but from what he knew of Maud they were bound to be interesting. For the life of him Spike had no idea how Pinkie had convenced Twilight to let him work on her families farm for the next month. 'She's going to burn down the castle without me.'

"Don't worry Spikey," Pinkie said with a giggle somewhat misinterpreting his distant look, "my family is going to love you!" Spike rolled his eyes as the train came to a stop. The town itself was fairly dull, the homes in it were well put together but had little as far as decoration. All in all it was the very definintion of Amish.

The walk to the farm was a suprising distance from the town but thinking about it it did make sense, it would be a bad idea to have a rock farm anywhere near a village. Pinkie in her usual energetic enthusiasm made a mad dash for the front door. "MA... PA... WE'RE HERE!"

"Calm yourself Pinkamena," came a calm and stoney voice, "There is no reason to shout in such a way." The owner of the voice was a copper colored earth pony stallion. He stood about Spike's height and had a slightly smaller build and was dresses like many others in the town, a grey button up shirt tucked into a pair of black trousers and a shinded pair of work boots. His mane was a faded white color that Spike was sure was a light brown in his younger days and was mostly hidden by a wide brimed black hat.

"Yes dear child," came another voice, this one a mare. She had a grey coat with a black mane tied in a tight bun, her glasses balanced carefully on the bridge of her muzzle and she wore a simple black and grey plad dress. "I know you enjoy being heard but your father and I's hearing is very sensitive these days." Spike took notice that though her voice was just as stoney as the stallion her's had a slightly child likeness to it.

Both new ponies took notice of the guest and walked over. "My apologies young man, we have not been proparly introduced. I am called Igneous Rock Pie," he said proudly as he stood straight, "son of Feldspar Granite Pie."

The mare walked forward and with a slight bow said, "Thou shalt know me as Cloudy Quartz Pie."

Igneous nodded and finished the introduction, "May provadance favor the well and to thou comfort our humble homested bring." Spike couldn't hide the suprise in his eyes at the warm welcome they had given him. Spike had read up on the amish culture on the way here and this was _the_ most respectful way that they could introduce themselves.

"I am Spike the Dragon," Spike said giving a full bow, "Son of Celestia Solaris. And seeing as you have given me such a respectful greetings, please allow me to do so in kind." The two gave a small smile and Spike took several steps back. Igneous and Cloudy were somewhat confused until Spike, with a ear shattering roar, unleashed a torrent of flames into the air. When the flame died out he took a knee with his head down and said, "I thank you for granting me access into your territory. May your brood grow strong and may your hoard never diminish."

Meanwhile, happily locked away in her room, Marble Pie, a mare with a light grey coat and dark grey\green mane and soft grey eyes was passing time in her favorate way; she was reading manga. Ever sense the first time she managed to get her hands on one Marble Pie had found herself addicted to all things anime, something that Limestone was always teasing her for.

The sound of a roar so strong that it actually shook the house caused the timid girl to let out a squeek of suprise before diving under the bed. The door to her room was burst open a moment later by another mare, this one a light blue\grey with a short cropped white mane and lime green eyes, she was dressed in blue jeans and a tight black tee with the phrase 'Bite me and I bite back' writen on it. "Marble where are you!" Limestone yelled as she flipped the bed and pulled her sister to her hooves, reviling her to be wearing a pale grey sundress.

The two ran out and were met by their last sister, Maud. Maud was the oldest of the four and stood the tallest, often waring a green\grey dress she had a soft purple mane and a stone grey coat. "Pinkie's hear... and she brought a friend with her." Marble looked around her sister and froze when her eyes locked on the large purple and green dragon.

'Dear sweet Celestia!...' Marble thought to herself as she starred at the dragon. His sleek cat like build, complementary colors and the calm focused look in his eyes, 'He looks just like Lord Blazesoul in Dragon Knights. He even has the same spine style!'

Limestone saw the look on her sister's face, unfortunatly she mistook her stunned expresion for that of her usual fear. "Oh great, Pinkie brought home a freakin dragon," Limestone groaned to Maud, "Marble already has enough issues with other ponies, what made Pinkie think she could handle a dragon?"

"I've met Spike," Maud said with a her usual monotone, "he's a good guy."

All three of them returned their attention returned to Spike as he stood back up. Igneous cleared his throat and held enough of his composure to ask, "Um, Mr. Spike, why... why did you just spout flames in such a way?"

Spike blinked a few time before realization hit him, hard. "O-oh, oh right, you wouldn't know. I've read up a bit on your culture and I know that the way your greeted me just now was with the highest form of respect, I felt it best to return the gesture in kind.

"In dragon culture when one drake enters the terriroy of another they are to release a flame and roar. To enter without doing so is to insinuate that they could claim it with no trouble. The louder and longer the roar along with the height and intensity of the flames shows how much of a threat the teritory master is. The bow and introduction is my own twist to hammer in my respect for you and your kin."

Marble's heart fluttered in her chest in the wake of his proclomation. 'He **is** just like Lord Blazesoul!' she squealed in admeration and delight!

LImestone snorted in irritation as she marched forward with the intent to do what she does best, intimidate. "Look here dragon boy, Ma and Pa may own the farm but **I** run the place," she snapped as she grabbed Spike by his shirt, "so lets get a few things straight. First off stay away from Holder's bolder and if you're going to be giving anyone respect it's going to be me. You got it?!"

While Pinkie and Marble were visibly worried, Spike was simply annoyed. Spike really didn't like when ponies attempted to intimidate him, it always reminded him of his time in Canterlot where the uppercrust would try to be little him when and where ever they could. Raising an eye ridge Spike looked Limestone right in the eye, then proceeded to snort smoke in her face.

Coughing Limestone backed away before growling out, "Oh that's it!" Raising her fist she lunged forward and swong with all the strength she had.

Before the strike could make contact Limestone found her wrist caught my Maud. Struggle as she might Limestone couldn't break free, though she stoped struggling at the cold stare that masked an even colder glare just under the surface. "No," Maud said simply. It was one of the only times her sister had ever made her position clear and just like the four other time it scared the living day lights out of all present, save for Spike.

"Thank you Maud," he said as he held out his hand which she took and shook, "I don't know how hard she was going to hit me but I'd hate to have to run her into town to see a doctor."

"What's that supose to mean?!" Limestone snapped, not liking the thought of someone belittling her or calling her weak.

"Dragon, Limestone, dragon." Spike said with a slight eyeroll, "For starters my scales are as hard as the diamonds I like to eat plus their sharp as daggers, one swing and your bones could break and skin sliced open." Limestone couldn't help it, she pulled back her hand and held it close to her chest. Spike nodded before turning back to Igneous, "Now, what can I do to help?"

 **A\N:**

 **Hey all, sorry about the delay, life as spent the past month giving me some good swift kicks. This took longer than I thought and in the end I desided to make It multible chapters rather than a one shot. I hope you like it and like another story I've desided to hold a little contest. The first one to correctly guess what's going to happen next will reseve not only a name drop in the next chapter but I will right a ship fic of their choice. Read, review and comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Obssession of Marble Pie

 **A/N Now that he's introduced himself, and thoroughly pissed off Limestone in the process, Spike is ready to meet the rest of the family and start to show his stuff. As alwasy, please read and review, I love reading your comments.**

Pinkie giggled at the look on her sister's face for a moment before jumming on Spike's back. "You silly," she giggled, "We just got here and you still have to settle in and meet my other sister." The sound of a frightened squeek drew their attention to the last member of the family.

When he looked over Spike's eyes locked on to Marble's for a moment before she hid in her mane. Try as he might he simply couldn't hide the smile on his face. Pinkie had told Spike many times about her family so he was well aware of this one's timidity but he couldn't help but find her reaction adorable. Holding out one of his hands Spike said, "You must be Marble, yes? Big Pink's twin?"

"Mm-hm," Marble almost whispered, not taking it.

"I thought so," Spike said as he reached into his pack, "Pinkie's told me all about you, all of you infact. Here, I got you something I think you'll like." Spike pulled out a small gift wrapped in a dull blue wrapping paper.

As Spike handed out the rest of the gifts he got for the Pie family, Marble carefully tore off the wrapping paper and almost fainted right on the spot. Some how Spike had got his hands on an advance copy of 'Dragon Knights Vol. 15', and it was even autographed!

The sound of heavy breathing and excited squeeking filled the air, like that of a mouse that just walked into a room full of cheese. Turning his attention back to the timid mare who was wide eyed and had a smile that could rival Pinkie's. "I take it you like it?" Spike asked. At the sound of his voice Marble looked up and nodded her head almost voilently.

"How did you manage to get an autographed advace copy on such short notice?" Maud asked as she put Boulder in his new, hand stitched rock pouch. It was a calm grey with a rich lilac flame patteren running across it.

"The author and I go back," Spike laughed, not noticing the starstuck look in Marble's eyes, "in fact, he's had to use me as a reference tool for some of his characters, me being a dragon and all." Seeing the confusion on most of the faces in the room he blanced, "I guess no one else reads it."

'He IS Lord Blazesoul!' Marble squeled in her mind as she began seeing stars around the dragon that was laughing at the awe struck look in her mother and father's eyes as they saw their own gifts, fine dress clothes made for them with their personal taste taken into account, 'Pinkie really did give him alot of infromation on us and just like Lord Blaze, he's as generous as he is beautiful.'

Limestone growled softly as she saw how taken her family was with the dragon. In truth Limestone really didn't have anything against Spike, snorting smoke in her face aside, she had always just felt more confort in being the one in charge and as such felt the need to take the reins with anyone she met. 'Still,' she thought as she looked down at her own gift, a new and well crafted stone carving set, 'It's nice of him to think of us like this.' She smiled to herself as she left for her room to put it to use.

Spike set down his bags in the room Pinkie had told him would be his for the time being. It was a small and baron room, smaller than most other rooms he's seen by far, but it was very much to his liking. Despite his inhearently greedy nature Spike had never really been one for wasted space and overly decorated walls. The first time going into Rainbow Dash's room in the castle with it's high celling and multiple posters on every wall had really creeped him out, especilly sense they were all of herself.

Spike layed across his bed and looked up to the celling to let his mind wander. 'How do I want to handle this?' he asked himself, 'I've been looking to really show what I can do, but do I want to risk scaring Pinkie and the others?' Looking out the window, Spike watched as Pinkie was playing hide and seek with gummy, hiding behind one rock only to appear behind another halfway across the clearing. 'Okay, maybe not Pinkie but the others.'

Mr and Mrs Pie wouldn't really be an issue with them leaving for the time being, with her temper Limestone would be too busy trying to impose herself and her will to be intemidated by his abilitys and Maud would no doubt acknowledge his strength. The only real unknown factor was Marble, even with all the info Pinkie had shared about her with him and all his experience dealing with Fluttershy's timidity Marble was a complete wildcard.

'She reads 'Dragon Knights' so she probably already has some idea what I can do but even that only goes into so much detail, I certanly never showed Crossword **everything** I can do.' Blowing out a soft flame and watching it dissapate in the air Spike finally mad his decision. 'Awe what the hell, you only live once. Time for Spike to strut his stuff.'

The next morning saw Spike and the Pie family at the train station to say their goodbyes. Breakfast had been a somewhat frighting thing, having never once in his life even hearing about a 'Rock cake', but he none the less trying it and finding it at least some what to his taste but decided he was cooking during his time here.

"Young Spike," Igneous called after finishing with Pinkie, "I once again thank you for what you are doing for my family and have the up most faith in your abillity." He gave a soft bow of his head and tipped his new dress hat to the dragon in question.

"I will do my best Sir." Spike said blushing slightly.

"We shall see you again in two weeks time," Cloudy said, "Are you sure you five will be able to handle this task?" Make no mistake, she had all the faith in the world in her daughters and from what she's seen of the boy before her she was sure he held more strength than he was showing. This however was an entire farm's worth of work to do in less than month and with the conflicting personalities of said daughters and no one to separate them who knows what would happen.

"Don't worry Ma," Limestone said with confedence, "under my comand the farm will be just fine."

It took all of Spike's will power not to just roll his eyes and the blustering mare. 'She's as bad as Trixie,' Spike thought to himself as he once again bowed to the two Pie elders. "You have nothing to worry about." he said. Cloudy stared down the boy for a moment before giving a small smile and bow, her husband giving the same smile and a tip of the hat before they both boarded the train.

As the small group walked back to the farm Limestone decided to see just what she was working with in Spike. "Alright Spike," she said with athority but not malice, deciding to take the honey approch rather than the vinigar. "Just what do you know about working o a farm?"

Holding his hands behind his head as he walked Spike looked up to the blue sky and thought about it. "My only real experiance is on an apple farm but let me give it a shot." Spike said, "Your'crop' are the ambiant rocks on and around the farm house that your family have been cultivating. The harvest is bringing them in to... actually that part I don't know."

Maud smiled as she nodded, "Very good. When we bring the rocks into barn it is to gather the minerals and ore from them, as well as the occasional gemstone." she said in her usual monotone but with a small smile, while unknown to the others Marble's face darkened slightly. "For the rest of the week we are going to be gathering and with luck we can start the actual harvest shortly after."

After arriving on the farm Limestone lead the group into the middle of the east field. Much to his suprise Spike saw a rock that was at least twice his size and three times as large. Limestone noticed his stare and said, "Leave that one be. We call that the pillar, our best crop this year and it'll probably take all of us just to drag the damn thing back to the barn so we're going to save it for last.

"Alright listen up," she said adressing them, "we only got a few days to clear the fields so we're going to do this a little diffrent than we usually do. We're all going to stay in this field until we got it cleared and then move on. Maud, you take the north west corner, it's got the best crop and it needs your eyes." Maud nodded and walked off.

"Pinkie, you take south east, it has the most so your speed will give you a leg up." Pinkie saluted before pulling out a pogostick from her main and bouncing off, the three raised their eyebrows but quickly shook it off.

"I'm taking the south west because of the random Diamond dog attacks, the mutts always back down when I show them... " she craked her knuckles, "...reason. You two take the north east, alot of rocks of good size but none took heavy. Spike, I know you're a dragon and have some kinda super strength but..."

LImestone stopped her speach as she watched Spike walk up to the pillar and began to poke and prod at it. After giving it a few taps and nodding slightly Spike held his hands to his sides and took a deep breath. Before the eyes of the other four Spike's mucles buldged slightly as his claws sharpened, one set opening slightly widder than the others with a slight glint in them.

Grabbing the boulder on both sides and sinking in his claws, Spike grunted loudly as he lifted it up. "Heavier than I thought," he said with a slight smirk as he turned to Pinkie, "Where does this go?"

"Dang son," Pinkie said with her usual joy laced with an undertone of being impresed, "I knew you were strong but sweet Celestia boi."

Limestone snapped out of her stupor and said, "Alright I'll admit, that is impressive. Not what I told you to do but impressive. Take it back to the barn and get started on your field. Marble, I need you to guide him sense he probably can't see, the last thing we need is for him to cost us more money in repairs than that will bring in." Said sister gave her usual response and gave a stuble hand gesture to the dragon and lead him off.

While Marble managed to remain calm on the outside she was a raging maelstrom of excitement. She was able to take a quick peek at Spike as he carried off the massive stone, marveling at the almost unseen muscel hidden under his scales. 'Lord Blaze couldn't do that...' she thought as she lead him on.

"So what was it like growing up with Pinkie?" Spike asked suddenly, "Can't imagine it was very easy... or quiet for that matter." When Spike didn't get a response he spared a glance to Marble and found her frowning slightly with a slightly confused look on her face. "Don't get me wrong, I live Pinkie to death, I just can't see myself around her twenty-four seven. I'm a dragon who like a little bit of quiet time, y'know?"

"Mm-hm," Marble said sympathetically. She knew probably better than anyone what it was like to want quiet around the peppy pink party pony, she herself having to sneak off more than once for just that.

Spike grew a somewhat whistful smile as he said, "Yeah, but I still couldn't see a life without her. I know you've met Applejack but I don't know if you have the others, but I don't think the group would work without all of them." Seeing the barn in the distance Spike let out a short chuckle as he sped up slightly, "Dosen't hurt that Big Pinkie is as adorable as two kittens taking a nap on a great dane." Unknown to Spike as he walked into the barn, a somewhat dark look crossed the mare's face, a very jealous look.

 **A\N Limestone wasn't expecting that and what's that look in Marble's eye? Spike just might be getting into more touble than he can handle, stay tuned to fing out.**

 **Quick side note, I have been looking for feed back on my work as well as toughts on branching out to other fandoms so I would like to hear from you. What fandoms do you think I sould write about, what would you like to hear from me, and if your feeling generous tell me why.**

 **Thank you and as always. Read, review and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Obssession of Marble Pie

 **A/N The majority of the work is now done and that will leave a bit of time for our favorite mares to get to know their new summer house mate. Good luck Spike... You're going to need it.**

 _ **That's not a very nice thing to say you know, it's not like we're going to hurt him...**_

 **PINKIE?! how did you get in her!? You're needed on set!**

Spike let out a sigh as he collapsed on his bed and buried his head in the pillow, there was no part of his body that didn't hurt in some way. In the short five days sense his arrival to the farm he and the four mares had managed to clear all the fields, ALL of them. From what Pinkie had been telling him on the train ride they weren't expecting to be this far for a least another three weeks.

A good portion of this, he had to admt, was Limestone's management. Spike was used to micro-management, Twilight never really being able to let go of the reins for more than a few seconds, but was plesantly suprised by Limestone's method. The day after clearing the biggest field Limestone had given everyone new orders. Pinkie was once again assigned the two heavest fields because of her speed.

Limestone herself took the two fields closest to the borderlands, on more than one occasion coming back with a new tooth on a necklice she like to wear. When Spike had asked about it she showed him all the diffrent ones, like the one from that red dragon that tried getting freash with her. It had to be the only time he actually felt sorry for Garble.

Marble was once again placed with him, not that he was complaining. While not as fast as Pinkie, Marble was skilled in gathering the right rocks in a timely fashion. The one thing Spike was begining to become uncomfortable with was the fact that she had been staring almost non-stop for the last two days.

'Oh well,' he thought as he let sleep take him, 'I can think on this later, I need to get some rest, Drill Sergeant Limestone said the hard part starts tomorrow.'

Meanwhile, on the otherside of the house, Marble was squeeling in joy while rolling around on her bed. 'EEEEEEEEEEE' she mentally shreeked, 'He's so much more than the books!' Quickly getting up Marble moved over to her closet and got in. Inside was a false wall that she had built just a few days ago, behind which was a shrine dedicated to Spike.

The shrine consisted of a hand drawn portiate of him, some of the scales that fell off of him when he and Pinkie were wrestling last night, one of his talons from his first day, and at the center was the prize of the hoard... a stole pair of his boxers. Bitting her lip Marble ran a finger

'Soon my love,' she thought, 'Soon you will see just how much I love you and how much you love me!'

As much as she didn't want to think about this, Marble let her mind drift to a growing issue, her sisters. Marble loved her sister's dearly but she had been noticing more and more how... attached they were becoming with her Spike.

Aside from the wrestling with Pinkie, she was always hanging around and occasionally on Spike, and with how libiral she was with her clothing it was little wonder she hadn't already currupted his honorable soul.

Maud didn't seem to bad at first, but every morning when Marble walked into the kitchen she would find Spike, in a frilly pink apron no less, happily talking with Maud who inspite her nutral expression was obviously enjoying the conversation.

Than there was Limestone, there wasn't really much danger in Spike falling for her. The real danger was in Limestone falling for him. While she never really fell for anypony Limestone had always been weak willed when it came to anyopony who could impress her, something Spike had been doing left and right.

Taking a sniff of her 'treasure' Marble sighed as she walked back to bed, she could figure out what she was going to do tomorrow. Tonight she had a dream to finish! 'Oh Lord Spike.~'

The next day came quickly for the Family Pie, plus Spike, and once again the dragon in question was cooking breakfast. Maud walked in and took her seat at the table. "Good morning Spike," Maud said as she watched Spike closely, "What are you cooking?"

"Hay bacon, scrambled eggs and home made buscuits, I also have some rubies frying up for me." Spike said as he flipped the bacon.

"You're going to make someone very happy one day," Maud said as she sniped a bacon strip from the plate. She stared at the gemstones frying and asked, "When they're ready may I have some?"

"Sure!" Spike said as he stirred the gems. "Where is..."

At that moment the door burst open with Pinkie in only her underware and Limestone in a tall tee, wrestling over the best seat at the table. "FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M THE HEAD OF THE FAMILY, I SIT AT THE HEAD!" Limestone yelled.

"He was my friend first." Pinkie said, trying to sound angry but giggling all the while. "I needs me my Spikey snacks!"

Marble walked in and found her two underdressed sisters fighting right in front of Spike, her netural expression on her face. 'This can't be good..' she thought as she smiled at Spike and sat down at the table head.

Limestone disintangled herself form Pinkie and said, "HEY! I said I sit!" She froze and the frighteningly sweet smile from her sister who gave a soft hum, "Um... you know what I think I'll just... sit over there..."

After a tense breakfast, mostly because Pinkie never actually got dressed, the small group walked over to the barn for the hard part of the harvest; cracking open the rocks. At some point during breakfast Limestone had managed to regain her nerve and was once again holding the reins. "Alright ladies lets crack some rocks. Spike I need you to come with me so I can show you how to get what we need."

Spike followed Limestone, not noticing the focused stare from Marble, over to the end of the barn. "Alight Kid it's easy, all you have to do is break apart the rocks into smaller pieces, the smaller the better, so we can look for the minerals we need. That's gonna be Ma and Pa's job when they get back." Limestone demonstrated by slamming down her pickaxe on a stone breacking it in half.

Spike picked up a rock and started to examine it as Limestone tried to hand him the axe. "Don't worry if you can't get it on the first try, even I... struggled... to..." Limestone trailed off as Spike moved his hand over the collection cart and crushed the rock to near dust with just his palm. "OH COME ON!" she roared as she threw her pickaxe across the room, bouncing off the 'pillair'.

After another day and a half of work, most of which Spike was responsible for because of his strength, the group only had one task left, the 'pillar'. "How do we get it open?" Pinkie asked. Everypony turned to the dragon in the room, who had a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

*Sigh* "Stand back."

Once they did what he asked Spike held his hands to his mouth and blew softly, causing them to glow for a moment.. Spike began to inhale as deeply as he could, the air in the barn heating up quickly as he did so. Soon a small flame flickered rapidly in his mouth before he snapped his jaws shut and, throwing his head forward, shot the small ball at the stone. What followed was a massive explosion followed shortly by a shower of debris. Spike fell back onto his butt as he breathed heavily. "I... Hate doing... that..." he said as he dropped onto his back to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

The Obssession of Marble Pie

 **A/N Final chapter in the story and it all comes to a head. With the parents coming home and Pinkie ready to head back to Ponyville with Spike how will sweet little Marble handle the situation. This is going to be a short chapter and I'm sorry if it's not up to my usual standard, but I just couldn't think of a better way to end this.**

 **As always. Read, Review and, Enjoy!**

Igneous and Cloudy stepped off the train to be met by three of his lovely daughters who were all smiles, even Maud. "It is good to see you well daughters." Igneous said as he was hugged by Pinkie. "How has you work come along? Was young Spike of any assistance?"

"He was great!" Pinkie said, "Beacuse of him we finished everything!"

Both Igneous and Cloudy looked to one another in suprise. "Do you Speak the truth Pinkamena?" Cloudy asked, a part of her not believeing that they could have done it all on their own. "What of the 'Pillar'? has it been harvested?"

"Spike has seen too it." Maud said in her usual monotone but with an underline pride. "With his draconic strength he was able to move it on his own."

"I was more impressed with that awesome fire bomb!" Limestone said as she popped her fist into her open palm, "It shattered the thing in an instant, never seen anything like that before."

Pinkie looked around for a moment before askine, "Hey has anypony seen Spike?"

Back at the Pie homestead, in a dark hidden room, we find and green and purple dragon chained to a bed, a light blue collar around his neck and a slightly annoyed look on his face. "I should have seen this coming," he said, eye ridge twiching, "Why didn't I see it coming?"

Spike watched his captor, little miss Marble, happily prancing around and singing a light tune to her self. She was dressed as a charater from 'Dragon Knights', the main charater's love interest Gemshard. She wore a light green vail like dress over a black bra and belly dancer pants.

"Are you ready for dinner sweetie?" Marble asked as she skipped over to the pinned dragon, carrying a bowl of gems and noodles. Spike raised his eye ridge again before quickly began to pull on the chains before the collar shocked him. "Oh silly goose, you reall need to stop doing that, you could hurt yourself." She reached down and booped hi snout, only to have him snap at her.

"You need to let me go Marble," Spike said as he moved his arms around a little, noteing that the collar only shocked him if he made a move to break them. "I have ponies that will look for me. Twilight has many spells that can track me and we both know Pinkie and Maud's Pie senses will do the same."

Marble never stopped smiling as she leaned down and kissed his cheek, zapping him when he tried to snap at her again. "This is my private room, hidden away from the family. Not even Limestone knows of it. It's surrounded by magic blocking crystals and is completely secure."

Leaning in and kissing his neck this time Marble whispered into his ear fin. "You're all mine Lord Spike. And don't worry, Ma and Pa will love our future grandkids!"

Back in Ponyville Twilight was busy with some of her paper work when, as she reached for a cup, it cracked. Picking it up and examining it Twilight began to think on it. "What was that thing that this was supposed to mean in thoughs silly books Spike likes to read?" she asked with a light laugh.


End file.
